


bright eyes

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, background scerek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss to the temple, an I love you after a long day, a brush of fingers along his body, the knowledge that Stiles is there no matter what - these are the things that bring him happiness and the peace that he has sought after for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bright eyes

Stiles pulls off his red and blue plaid shirt, throwing it in the back of the Jeep next to his abused bat and toolbox. He shuts the door, cursing as it sticks three times before locking in place, pockets the keys, and starts making his way to the pond just north of the Hale house.

The air is thick with the humidity of July and perspiration is already beading on his neck and brow as he pushes on through the trees, which have been cleared significantly since Derek decided to renovate the house and land with Scott’s help - in both the decision and the renovation.

He smiles to himself at the memory of when he once pulled a Liam and fell into a hole in somewhere behind the house. The woods were so thick and covered that he had to practically wade through the brush to get to the pond.  He thought that he could make it through this patch of weeds, but it had turned out that it was an old trap Derek’s family had set years ago. Thankfully, it was just a hole with wolfsbane layering the bottom, which had long since died out under all the shrubs and dead leaves.

It was that day that Derek and Scott had a silent conversation – mostly with their expressive eyebrows – and decided to start working on the land.

“What are you smiling about?”

Stiles flails an arm out in the direction of his boyfriend, the other one going to his throat, and stifles a scream. “Jesus, Boyd! You scared the crap outta me!”

Boyd laughs, his eyes dancing with mirth, and reaches out to soothe Stiles, pulling his lithe form to his chest. Stiles’ heart is racing, but Boyd senses only a twinge of embarrassment, not fear, in him. He kisses the top of his head, nuzzles there, taking in a deep breath of Stiles’  _happycinnamonlove_ scent and breathes a little easier.

It’s always easy with Stiles. Well, not  _easy,_ but easier. Stiles understands him – the dark parts, the unsure parts, the days when he’s quiet. The days when the noise is overwhelming Stiles holds him and brings him tea, hiding them away from the world. Stiles sees and loves the pieces of Boyd that he hates with a deep-seated loathing and because of Stiles, Boyd hates those parts of himself less and less with each passing day.

A kiss to the temple, an  _I love you_  after a long day, a brush of fingers along his body, the knowledge that Stiles is there no matter what - these are the things that bring him happiness and the peace that he has sought after for so long.

Stiles lifts up on his toes and presses his lips to the pulse point at Boyd’s throat. Boyd shivers and tightens his arms around his boyfriend. He nudges Stiles’ head with his own until he raises it, looks up at Boyd from under thick eyelashes, his honey eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

Stiles smirks and cocks an eyebrow. “You bring your trunks?”

Boyd huffs out a laugh and presses their foreheads together for a moment. He pulls back and shakes his head no.

Stiles eyes turn wicked and, in mock disappointment, he says, “Oh darn.” He rolls up on his toes, pressing his lips to Boyd’s for a sleeting kiss. He pulls away, his lips just brushing Boyd’s as he whispers, “Guess you’ll just have to go skinny dipping.”

Boyd raises his eyebrows. “ _You?_ ”

Stiles cracks a smile and winks, wiggling out of his boyfriend’s arms and trotting off in the direction of the pond. “Last one in has to do the dishes!” Stiles calls behind him.

Boyd smiles and shakes his head in amusement. With Stiles, doing the dishes doesn’t seem like much of a chore.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thegirlwholovedeverything.tumblr.com/)


End file.
